Second Best, Not So Bad?
by Miss Ex
Summary: Cecil Williams, a Junior with a big ego, moves from an expensive private school in New York City to Sea View High School in Malibu, high school to Nick & Joe Jonas, Miley Stewart, Oliver Oken, & Lilly Truscott.
1. Prologue

Cecil Williams, a Junior with a big ego, moves from an expensive private school in New York City to Sea View High School in Malibu, high school to Nick & Joe Jonas, Miley Stewart, Oliver Oken, & Lilly Truscott. But her attempt to become the queen bee of the school fails with the obstacles of Amber & Ashley and her label as school snob & new girl. And the only people to accept her are the people who annoy her the most.

Read & Review please

* * *

**Prologue**

Thursday

Cecil's POV.

"Cels, honey, are you packing you're carry-on?" my mother asked me.

"Huh? We're going on a vaca?" I turned my head.

"No. Cecil, I told you on Monday what we were doing today.

I thought about this week's happenings. My thoughts flashed to Monday. What important thing had happened then? Well, I was rockin' a white shirt with a silver design in the middle, red skinny jeans, & some black & white checkered vans. Awesome. --

Wait. My mom had something to tell me, then. My memory flashed to that day in the kitchen.

"_Cecy, you'll never guess what we're doing Saturday." she'd told me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_We're moving!" the words made my head spin._

"_M–moving? Hahaha, Mother, stop kidding around." _

"_No, I'm serious. You're father got a job offer in Malibu California. He's gonna take it. He starts next week, so we're moving over there on Friday."_

"_So, you mean we're moving across the country on Friday and you're just telling me 5 days before? Am I supposed to pack my stuff?" I shook my head "Unbelievable. That's too little time."_

"_Honey, they want him to start right away. We just found out. And of course you won't have to pack your stuff. Just your carry-on. The essentials." _

"_The essentials are too much to 'carry on' a plane." I snapped, crossing my arms. _

"_Think about it. We've already got a big jet rented for our stuff. But our clothes will have to go with us on the plane. And our carry-on bags. So, we're definitely going. It'll be fun." _

"_Whatever." I rolled my eyes & padded out the kitchen._

OF COURSE! Gosh, I wasn't planning on going. But I guess now I'd have to. Since I'd stalled a whole week.

In fact, now I even remembered making the announcement. As if it was nothing. And laughing when everyone said bye. How stupid of me. How horrid for Kamille.

* * *

Review pleasee.


	2. Chapter Numero Uno

**Chapter Numero Uno.**

**Cecil's POV.**

When we arrived at the new house, I saw a brunette girl next door to the house next to me sitting on the front lawn & talking to a blond girl. Well, singing. But, I think she was showing her a song. Not singing to her. Well, she was singing it to her, but not dedicating the song to her. Oh, & I also saw a shirtless old man mowing his lawn, but that's really gross, so I didn't really wanna mention that. Anyway, the brunette girl was singing.

_The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do ohhh  
You make me love you_

_You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh_

"That's amazing!" I said, without intention. And I must be insane if I did have the intention to say that.

_Rule #1: If someone's better than you, you can not let them know. That's worse than..than..doing your own hair. For like, a special occasion. Ew. What's wrong with people who do that?_

"Thanks. You must be the new neighbor, I'm Miley Stewart and this is my bestest friend, Lilly Truscott"

Miley, as I now knew her said.

Lilly smiled.

**Nick's POV.**

A while before that.

I was quietly reading my math textbook, when I heard Joe scream like a little girl.

"What happened, this time, Joe?" I asked.

"A SPACESHIP! AND A HOTT GIRL TALKING TO MILEY & LILLY BY THAT HOUSE ACROSS THE STREET. YOU KNOW THE ONE WITH THE BIG SOLD SIGN ON THE FRONT? I THINK SHE'S MOVING INTO THAT HOUSE."

I jumped up from my bed. It wasn't because of the girl. Joe & I had different taste in girls. Sort of. But I had to see if Joe was serious & it wasn't some pedophile who I could swear was related to Micheal Jackson who would ask Frankie if he wanted to come over & eat some candy like last time.

I shuddered at the memory & walked downstairs to Joe, who was standing by the window.

"Look Look Look!" he said.

"Ok, Where's the Red Bull..?" I asked.

He held it up, an ashamed look on his face. I grabbed it.

"Let's go say hi." I said, setting the can down on the windowsill.

"Sure." Joe said.

So, we walked out.

"Hey, guys." Miley greeted us as we approached.

"Hey." I said.

**Cecil's POV**

"Guys, this is Cecil, our new neighbor. She lives over there." Miley said pointing to my new house.

"Hey, I'm Joe. Jonas." one of the guys said. He was really cute.

Note to self. Find out Joe's social & relationship status.

"Hi. I'm Nick, Joe's brother."

Jonas. Sounded familiar. Somehow, the first thing I thought was Year 3000 when I heard the name_._

_Jonas. 'Joe's brother'. Year 3000 - Jonas Brothers._

They were the Jonas Brothers. No, there were 3 of them...

"Are you guys famous or something?" I asked.

Joe looked at me in disbelief, "You don't know who we are? Haven't you ever heard of the Jonas Brothers..?"

"Yeah. Sure, but there are three of them. And I know I'm not the smartest girl in the world but there's only..1...2... 2 brothers here."

"Well, yea. Our brother, Kevin. He's on vaca with our parents & our little brother, Frankie." Nick said.

"Oh. So you are famous?"

Joe nodded slowly.

"Ohh. Cool."

"So, how old are you?" Nick asked, as I noticed Miley & Lilly had left. I wasn't aware of my surroundings when I was talking to Joe. Which I thought was odd. Since I had met him less than 10 minutes ago.

"I'm 17. Turning 18 in August. The 5th, actually." I said.

_They don't care!_ The logic in my head told me_._

_And?_ I thought_._

"Really? Then, you'll be going to school with me, Nick, Lilly, & Miley." Joe informed me.

"You guys go to Seaview?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Shveet." I said.

_Don't get too comfortable with them, retard. You don't know their social status._ The egotistical which is like 75 of me part of me said_._

_But they're cool. Should it matter? I'm starting a new school anyway. Gosh. And I'm not a retard. At least I don't give advice to innocent teenage girls. Gosh._ I told it. In my head.

_I'M FREAKING YOU!_ It yelled_._

"Well, you don't have to YELL!!" I yelled. By accident. At Joe.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Who me? PSHH! Never better. Why do you ask?"

"Well, umm you were rolling your eyes at...a bush. Then you gave an old man a dirty look. And you just told me I didn't have to yell, when I wasn't even talking." he said, amused.

"Uh–well, umm. I have blurt-o-do-a-lotta-unneccessary-stuff-o-itus-uh-phobia. Yup. It means you blurt stuff out. And you do a lot of unneccessary stuff. That you don't need to do."

"But a phobia is a fear of something.." He said.

"Well, then tell that to the scientist-inventors. Who discovered it."

"But, if they're inventors, then, they invented it. Not discovered, right?"

"Uhh. Sure, yea. Whatever you say, umm Bob."

"It's Joe."

"Right. John."

He looked at me, confused.

"Uhhh Joe. Right? It's joe. I totally knew that. Joe. HA!"

Head over heels. Wow Cecil.

He laughed.

"Umm.. Well, I better get going. I wanna see if the computer's installed or whatever you do."

"Ohhhkay. See ya around."

"Bye, Joe." I said & waved, while I crossed the street.

Then I tripped on the curb and did not fall, luckily.

"You know, I'm supposed to be the klutz." He told me.

I laughed.

"Gee. Thanks."

Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't matter if they were 'popular' or not.

Maybe.


End file.
